Frozen Potter
by ThePolarExpressBeliever
Summary: Hermione was reading until she meets Elsa, but, instead of having a happy meet, they have a terrible situation. Bellatrix and Voldemort have returned for revenge. Elsa takes her sister's place, but they still want more revenge. Harry and the others are doing all they can to help them, but little does anyone knows that Olaf has been hiding. But their are many questions on the spot..


_**Frozen Potter**_

Hermione Granger sat in the library, reading. Suddenly, she saw a blue light; she put her book down, grabbed her wand, and followed it. "Hello, is someone there? Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I promise." The person came out of the shadows. She had platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, and a blue dress. Hermione stood there, in awe of the young woman's beauty. "Who are you?"

"My name is Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Elsa said. "Call me Elsa for short. Who are you?"

"Pleasure to meet you," Hermione said, curtsying. "My name is Hermione Granger."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hermione," Elsa said. "Where am I?" She looked around.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, our school," Hermione said. Suddenly, they heard screaming.

"ELSA!" A voice cried. "HELP ME! PLEASE! PLEASE! HURRY! PLEASE! I SCARED!"

"What was that?!" Hermione cried. "Is that your sister, Anna?" She nodded. "I've read about you in my books." Suddenly, Harry and Ron came; after introducing each other, they ran to find her. _**_**_ Anna stood in front of the witch named Bellatrix. "W-What do you want from me?!" Anna cried.

"Answers…about…your…sister's…magical…weaknesses," Bellatrix said. Anna gulped in fear.

"I...I…m-my s-sister d-doesn't h-have a-any w-weaknesses." Anna stuttered in complete fear.

"LIAR!" Bellatrix screamed. "EVERYONE HAS A WEAKNESS! DON'T LIE! CRUCIO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Anna screamed.

"SUFFER LITTLE ONE! SUFFER!" Bellatrix screamed at the top of her lungs, laughing crazy. _**_**_ "BLOODY HELL!" Ron exclaimed. "Where is she?!" Suddenly, in a cloud of smoke, two figures appeared: Anna and Bellatrix. Bellatrix pushed Anna to her knees, pulled her hair back, and pressed a knife to her neck. Anna whimpered and nearly screamed. After looking at each face, she pulled Anna to her feet, not taking the knife away from her neck, walked up to Elsa, pointed to Anna, then in another cloud of smoke, disappeared. Elsa looked in complete shock.

 _ **_**_ They looked on in complete shock. Elsa spoke up. "OK, someone tell me who that was, please."

"Bellatrix." They said. Hermione looked at Elsa's as snow and frost began to cover the room.

"Bella-who?!" Elsa cried. "WHAT ON EARTH WOULD SHE WANT WITH MY SISTER?!"

"I don't know." Hermione said. "But we have to make a plan to save her." They began to plan. _**_**_ Anna was on the floor, her arms spread out like an eagle. Bellatrix was on top of her and brought out a knife and went on Anna's left arm, carving the word: YOUNG. Anna closed her eyes, tightly, screaming in pain. Bellatrix went on her right arm and carved the word: NAIVE. Anna screamed again and her breathing started to slow down, her eyes slowly closed. She stared at both of her arms; blood was dripping down them both. She shut her eyes, tears streaming down them and she prayed for Elsa and the others to save her. She didn't want to die! Bellatrix satisfied of her work, dragged Anna back to the dungeons, where Voldemort was waiting for her. _**_**_ "Elsa, there's a big snowstorm in the room." Hermione said, rubbing her arms while Ron and Harry hugged her. Elsa took a couple deep breathes to calm herself down; then thawed the room.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said. "We need to find my sister and save her." Hermione went up to her.

"We will. It'll just take time." Hermione said. "Give us a minute?" They nodded and left them. _**_**_ The air was being sucked out of her as Voldemort held her down and Bellatrix choking her. It seemed to her the last day of her life. She couldn't even see straight and her whole body ached.

"I'll ask you one…last…time," Bellatrix said, tightening her grip. "What…is…her…weakness?"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW!" Anna screamed. "I JUST DON'T KNOW!"

"LIAR! YOU KNOW IT! YOU WILL TELL US!" Bellatrix screamed. They released her, shoving her against the wall. Voldemort went up to her, while she struggled, ripped her heart out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Anna screamed. They threw her into the dungeons and chained her up, but Voldemort told her something….important.

"I will keep your heart, until we battle your sister and her friends." Voldemort said. "If you try to escape…there'll be consequences. Understand?" Anna nodded weakly. "Good." Then they left. _**_**_

While Elsa and Hermione talked to each other, Luna Lovegood came to them, smiling warmly.

"Hello, my name is Luna Lovegood." Luna introduced herself. "And you are?"

"Pleasure to meet you, Luna," Elsa said. "My name is Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Call me Elsa."

"Pleasure to meet you." Luna said, curtsying. "I have some terrible news about your sister." _**_**_ Harry and Ron stood outside the library, impatiently, until Hermione called them back inside.

"Hello, Harry Potter," Luna said. "Ron Wesley."

"Hey, Luna." Both boys say.

"Bellatrix is not alone." Luna said. They looked at her, worried. "Voldemort has returned." _**_**_ Anna sat in the cold, damp cellar in the Malfoy Manor. _**What did she do to deserve any of this? Who were these people and what do they want with her? She didn't do anything to them, did she? Was she just bait for her sister and her friends?**_ All of these questions ran in her head repeatedly. Suddenly, the door slammed open and one of the Death Eaters came to her, smiling cruelly down at her. She looked up at him, fear in her eyes. _Not again…..please._ Anna thought. _**_**_ "V-Voldemort?" Elsa asked, her eyes growing wide with fear. "W-Who in the world is that?!"

"Someone who really does not like us," Hermione said. "And if anything, would kill us."

"OK…this is NOT so good," Elsa said. "I-I think I need some fresh air, like, right now."

"We'll come with you," Luna said. Elsa looked at her and nodded. Many thoughts ran through her head, but most importantly, her sister was screaming in her head, begging for her to save her. Luna and Hermione looked at Elsa, twirling with her fingers, concerningly. "Elsa, are you OK?"

"I'm worried and scared and just all over the place right now," Elsa said. she saw Hermione's rolled up sleeve and noticed the word: MUDBLOOD written on it. "Um, Hermione? What is that written on your arm?" Hermione looked at her, then at her arm, then back at her. She took a deep breath. "Did Bellatrix do that to you?" Hermione sadly nodded. "What on earth for and why?!" before Hermione could answer, Harry and Ron came out running to them, telling them about Anna's location: Malfoy Manor. The girls looked at each other and began running with them. _**_**_ Anna was screaming again. Her screams echoed throughout the Manor. She was on the ground, while Bellatrix screamed "CRUCIO!" over and over again. She didn't do anything to them at all! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PLEASE STOP DOING THIS TO ME! PLEASE! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! PLEASE! GAAAHHH!" _**_**_

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and there stood Elsa, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Luna. Bellatrix smiled and pulled Anna to her feet and pressed a knife to her throat. "Guess who's here?" Bellatrix whispered. "Your sister and her new friends: Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Luna Lovegood." She began to walk slowly. Anna's head was positioned up in a way she couldn't see anything or anyone, but the ceiling. Tears began to stream down her face. Bellatrix looked at Elsa and the others, especially the others. "DROP YOUR WANDS!" They held their ground with their wands still in hand. "I SAID DROP 'EM! OR THE GIRL GETS IT!" She pressed the knife harder into Anna's throat. They immediately dropped them and Voldemort grabbed them and held them tight in his hand. Anna began to whimper. Elsa looked at her and couldn't take it anymore! "So, who's next to suffer?" She turned to the Death Eaters. "Throw all four of them in the cellar and in the same cellar. Make sure they don't escape." Right when they were about to grab Elsa, Bellatrix stopped them. "Wait! All….except for the sister." _**_**_ Olaf the snowman hid in the cellar with the others who were pacing back and forth in agitation.

"Hello there," Olaf whispered. At the sound of his voice, they jumped. "Hi I'm Olaf, Anna and Elsa's friend and I like warm hugs. I also brought you back your wands, plus an extra one too."

"Olaf? How did you get in here?" Hermione asked. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way."

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said. Olaf nodded and gave him all of the wands. "Thank you."

"I'm Ron Weasely," Ron said. Olaf smiled and hugged him tightly. "Oh, thank you!"

"And I'm Luna Lovegood," Luna said. Harry passed out the last wand to Luna but kept one.

"We have to get out of here..." Olaf said, turning to each person he just met slowly. "NOW!" _**_**_ Voldemort stood behind Elsa as Bellatrix explained her plot, until he pulled out Anna's heart. Bellatrix released Anna and shoved her into Voldemort, who waited for an answer from Elsa. Suddenly, they saw Harry and the others. Voldemort pulled Anna closer. "Don't…move…"

"Elsa…help me…please…" Anna said, tears profrusley streaming down her face. "I'm scared."

"Please, let her go…and take me instead," Elsa said. "And please return her heart back to her."

"Deal," Voldemort said. He shoved Anna into her sister and gave her heart back. "Hurry it up."

"Ready?" Elsa asked. Anna nodded. "This might hurt a little." Anna nodded. Elsa looked at her, then at the heart and pushed it in. Anna breathed in deeply and hugged Elsa tightly. "I love you."

"Come on," Bellatrix said. She grabbed her. Elsa looked at her sister and smiled sadly. Anna looked at her and once they were gone, broke in tears, falling to her knees. Hermione and the others looked at her, comforting her. Olaf went to her, hugging her tightly. Anna cried harder.

 _ **_**_ Bellatrix and Voldemort laughed as Elsa began to scream at the top of her lungs in pain during the Crucio Curse took affect on her body. She began squirm and wiggle from the pain. "Please."

"We're done…for now." Voldemort said. They threw her in the dungeons and laughed evilly. "Actually…" He went up to Elsa and chained her against the wall and ripping her heart out.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Elsa screamed.

"In case you get any ideas of escaping," Bellatrix said. Suddenly, her hair and eyes turned brown. They looked at her for a while and then left. Bellatrix put Elsa's heart in her pocket. _**_**_ Suddenly, Olaf started to melt, Anna stared in complete shock. "What's happening to you?!"

"Bellatrix took Elsa's heart," Luna said. Anna looked at her and the others, ready to pounce.

"WHAT?!" Anna cried. "NO! PLEASE! ANYTHING, BUT THAT!" She turned to Olaf. "OLAF! PLEASE!" But she received no answer, for Olaf was…gone. "NO! PLEASE! NO!" Hermione and the others looked at her, the pain growing in their chest. Anna hugged the now melted Olaf, like when she was a child once more and whispered something. "I love you, Olaf." _**_**_ "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Elsa screamed at the top of her lungs. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE! STOP! PLEASE! AAHH!"

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Bellatrix screamed. She chained her to the wall and carved the word: MONSTER on her left arm, then QUEEN on her right arm. Elsa screamed louder than before. Bellatrix released her. Elsa fell to the ground and Bellatrix left the room. _**_  
**_ "Anna?" Hermione and Luna went to her, comforting her. "Are you…alright? Anna?" Nothing.

"They're…gone…" Anna said. "My…sister…my…childhood…friend…they're gone…forever."

"Anna…look at me," Luna said. "Look at us." Anna turned to them, tears streaming down her face. They couldn't take it, they were so heartbroken. Anna just hugged them, tightly, crying.

"Yes?" Anna asked. What they were gonna say was gonna break her heart…mostly…theirs… _**_**_ No torture today…thank goodness. Elsa leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. Her whole body hurt, her throat was dry from screaming. Suddenly, she heard voices. "Elsa, where are you?" _Anna?_ Elsa thought. _Is that you? Is that really you? You and the others?_ Little did Elsa knew that she hallucinating. The torture took so much out of her! Where were her parents? Her sister? Anyone? Her head was spinning and spinning; she couldn't take it…not…anymore…... "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _**_**_

Harry and Ron stood there with Anna who couldn't even stand. They ran to help her up.

"Is she alright?" Harry asked as he went down next to them. Anna began to sob in his chest. Ron went to them and they all hugged Anna tightly. Anna couldn't stop the tears that were coming….

"I want to go home. I want everything the way it used to be…" Anna said, choking on her words.

"We know, Anna," Luna said, hugging her tighter. "We know." There was a moment of silence. _**_**_ She was screaming again as they were torturing her. She knew that she was not ever going to make it out alive with her heart taken from her. They appeared to Anna and the others. "ELSA!"

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Voldemort warned. Bellatrix held her tight. "OR…ELSE!"

"Let her go…please…" Anna said. "We both didn't do anything to either of you! At all!" Instead of listening to her, Bellatrix crushed Elsa's heart. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Elsa cried. She crumpled to the floor and Anna ran to her. She looked up at Anna, weakly. "I love you."

"I-I love you too," Anna said, her voice breaking. The others looked. Hermione and Luna cried.

"Anna?" Elsa said, weakly. Anna looked at her, sobbing. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"Of course I do, Elsa," Anna said. Then Elsa died. "Of course I do." Anna sobbed harder now. _**_**_ Anna looked over to Bellatrix and Voldemort. "Why? Why did you do this?! We didn't deserve it!" Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Luna brought out their wands and together, they defeated Bellatrix and Voldemort. Anna looked at her friends. "Is there anyway for you to save her?"

"Yes," Luna said. She went over to Elsa and together, she and the others put their hands on her. With their wands in hand, they said a healing incantation and Elsa's body started to glow. Anna watched in awe at what was happening. Elsa was lifted up in the sky and all her wounds vanished. Once they finished, Elsa was slowly brought down to the ground again. They backed away as Anna slowly walked up to her, putting her hand on her. Elsa looked up at her, smiling.

"Anna?" Elsa said, slowly getting up. Anna looked at her and smiled. "Anna!" They hugged. Elsa turned to her new friends and smiled. "Thank you so much. I appreciate it a lot. Thank you."

"Oh, don't thank us just yet," Harry said. Suddenly, Olaf appeared and smiled warmly. "We still have to take you guys home, don't we?" They looked at each other, tears in their eyes. "So, I guess this is…goodbye?" Elsa went up to them, smiling and they looked at her, confused.

"Not quite yet," Elsa said. After they went back to Hogwarts, Elsa slowly brought her arms in the air and created the biggest snowflake anyone has ever seen as a reminder for their new friends.

 _ **_**_ After their short celebration, they all looked at each other, tears streaming down their faces.

"I don't wanna go back," Anna said.

"Neither do I," Elsa said.

"Maybe we can give each other some sort of souvenir," Luna said.

"As a memory?" Olaf asked.

"Yes, as a memory," Hermione said.

"Who would like to start?" Harry asked.

"I will," Anna said. She gave each of them a small Arendelle flag.

"Who's next?" Harry asked.

"Me," Hermione said. She gave them a small book.

"Next?" Harry asked.

"Me," Elsa said. She created a snowflake and gave it to each one.

"Next?" Harry asked.

"Me," Ron said. He gave them small pieces of chocolate that said: HOPE.

"Next?" Harry asked.

"Me," Olaf said. He gave them carrots that said: LOVE.

"Next?" Harry asked.

"Me," Luna said. She gave them a heart box that said: PEACE.

"My turn…I guess," Harry said. He gave them a card that said: NEVER STOP BELIEVING.

"Ready?" Hermione asked. Anna, Elsa, and Olaf nodded. "Alright." She brought her wand as the trio held each other's hands tightly. "DISAPPARATE!" And within a blink of an eye, they disappeared. They looked at each other, holding each other, tightly. The trio did the same once they got home. Both groups of friends smiled sadly, because of how close they made it in as a relationship. They were deeply saddened by what had happened, but they held the souvenirs they had received from the other person. Together, each person said something at the same time…

"Hope to see you again…" Then they said something else. "We will miss you…forever…"

 _ **The End**_

 _ **"Books! And cleverness! There are more important things! — Friendship! And Bravery!" Hermione Granger**_ _ **—**_ _ **Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**_

" _ **Do not pity the dead, pity the living, and above all those who live without love." Dumbledore – Harry Potter and t**_ _ **he Deathly Hallows**_

" _ **Some people are worth melting for." Olaf – Frozen**_

" _ **Love is putting someone else's needs before yours." Olaf – Frozen**_

" _ **Ohana**_ _ **means**_ _ **family**_ _ **.**_ _ **Family**_ _ **means**_ _ **nobody gets left behind." Stitch – Lilo and Stitch**_

 _ **Kristina Haddad**_

 _ **8/15/17**_


End file.
